Super Switch Bros Brawl!
by LegendofHugh
Summary: Explore the hilarious adventures of the Smasher's when a crazy experiment goes wrong! My first fan fic, so please R & R. Rated T for mild language and themes.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Everyone!

Super Switch Bros Brawl 

A fan-fic by LegendofHugh and Coonamatatah, 2006.

Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction are owned by Nintendo. I do not own any characters degraded in this fic for your pleasure.

Please note this is my first fan fic, so it probably won't be too good. Please R & R anyway!

CHAPTER 1: Good Morning Everyone 

It was 8am at Smash Mansion. Everyone was just waking up after a late night of smashing.

Mario woke up in his mushroom wallpapered bedroom, next to his girlfriend, Peach. He walked out into the grounds and picked a bunch of flowers for Peach and a bunch of mushrooms for his breakfast. Luigi, on the other hand, was in the janitor's closet, sleeping next to his Poltergust. He was rudely awoken by the sound of the boiler going berserk. _I don't get any respect. Why the hell can't I bunk with someone else! _Sighing, he got to work on the boiler.

Bowser stopped snoring inside his shell, and got up out of his basement lair, roasting a Toad to eat along the way. Yoshi lay asleep on the roof amidst the remains of his midnight snack (10 cans of fruit salad). DK roused himself in his tree house, surrounded by the remains of _his _midnight snack (several dozen bananas). Wario rolled off his pile of "legally obtained" treasure in the Smash Safe, and made sure, with his er, emissions, that no one would take it.

Fox woke up in the captain's quarters of the Great Fox, in his Arwing-shaped bed. Falco woke up after falling asleep at the wheel of his Arwing. Luckily, the computer had put on the autopilot. _Unluckily, _the autopilot wasn't very intelligent, so he was stuck in a tree.

Pikachu and Pichu woke up in their yellow smiley-face beds and turned on Sesame Street. They loved Elmo the most. Jigglypuff woke up in her recording studio after recording another album, though she was pissed that, like all her other songs, _no one _could listen to them without dropping of. Mewtwo woke up in his PSI chamber. Sure, it reminded him of his lab tube back on Cinnibar, but at least it kept his brain ticking over.

Captain Flacon woke up in his bed to the sound of Mozart. He reached over, picked up his pistol and shot the stereo. Heavy metal rock started playing. Now that, he liked. Samus' gunship came down from orbit and dropped her off at the back door. Samus was just in a tracksuit today, as her Power Suit was being dry-cleaned. Metroid crap was really hard to get out.

Marth awoke and immediately started his sword training for the day. He always wanted to be at his best, just in case Master Hand threw a surprise tournament. Roy lay still snoring, sucking his thumb and cuddling his blanket. He couldn't be bothered training. As far as he could tell, it was just a waste of time and energy.

Kirby awoke on the kitchen floor, having scoffed down everything in the pantry (except for the teabags. They belonged to Peach, and Kirby didn't want to go through all_ that _again). He sat up, put on his big red shoes and went outside for something to eat. Ness woke in his kiddy racecar bed in a room plastered with baseball posters and books on advanced psychology. He immediately and immaturely started scanning the other Smasher's minds for any juicy gossip.

Ganondorf came down from his dark tower, grumpy as usual. Those Master Sword scars hurt like hell. He casually punted Kirby off the kitchen floor and walked over to the medicine cabinet, where he found Kirby had eaten all his painkillers. Ganondorf quickly turned and threw Kirby through the nearest wall.

Young Link woke up in his simply decorated hut, which sat next to DK's tree. He grabbed his sword and shield, and took his slingshot out for target practice. Zelda woke up in her large, beautiful bedroom, next to her hero (both metaphorically _and _literally), Adult Link. Not for the first time, she wondered why having two Links exist in one time line wasn't causing an apocalyptic interdimensional time/space paradox. _Meh. I'll just ask E.Gadd later._

Mr. Game and Watch didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was beep. And Smash. And when he wasn't Smashing with everyone else, he was used as a fire alarm, or a clock.

Just as everyone had gathered in the Smash Arena, E.Gadd came flying in on his motorbike.

"Hey everyone, guess what I just invented!" he cried.

Well, that concludes chapter 1. Next time, we'll see what the hell E.Gadd is talking about!


	2. Chapter 2: The Mind Reader

CHAPTER 2: The Mind Reader

A fan-fic by LegendofHugh and Coonamatatah, 2006.

Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction are owned by Nintendo. I do not own any characters degraded in this fic for your pleasure.

"Hey everyone, guess what I just invented!" E.Gadd cried.

"Something that we might actually care about for once?" sniggered Falco.

"Shut up bird brain!" sniffed E.Gadd, "This machine will let us see into each other's minds!" He held up what looked like a DS with two sets of headphones coming out of it.

" Can it destroy anything?" asked Ganondorf.

"Well, nothing physical, but –

"Booooooooooooooooooooooring!"

"Wait a minute," said Samus. "Where are Nana and Popo?"

Ness blushed slightly as he read the Ice Climbers thoughts. "Well, they're kinda busy right now…"

Roy, who loved rumors and gossip, burst out: "Come on Ness! We need details! Tell us: how long have they been at it?"

Ness looked shocked. "I'm not a pervert! I'm just reading their minds, and I'll just say they're both very happy"

Roy looked as though Christmas had come early. "Whoo!"

Ness shook his head. "It's not like that, you idiot. They're happy because they're climbing Mt Everest right now!"

All the guys booed Ness and groaned, while all the girls thought how sweet it was that their friends were doing what they loved.

"Getting back on track with this gizmo of yours, Professor," said Peach. "How does it work?"

"I'm glad you asked," said E.Gadd. "Just put the headphones on two people then turn on the DS and presto! You see inside each other's minds!"

"You are the most insane person I've ever met," said Ness, shaking his head. "I can already read minds, plus people can't read mine back!"

"Unless you're talking about me," said Mewtwo menacingly. Ness appropriately gulped.

Pichu was getting restless. He wanted to go and watch TV, or eat ice cream. "Get to the point, old man!" he said in Pokespeak.

"Well, Pichu, if you're getting bored, how about you go in the first demonstration?"

Pichu nodded. As far as he could see, there was not much better to do.

"I need another volunteer," said E.Gadd. "How about you, Cap?"

"Whatever," said Captain Falcon. He and Pichu stepped forward and plugged the headphones in their ears. E.Gadd turned on the machine.

Suddenly, there was a flash and…

_Falcon was standing in a bright, bubbly field, full of candy, sunshine and flowers. And unless he was very much mistaken, the Telly Tubbies were standing only a few feet away._

_"Hello Falcon!" said a little red monster. "Elmo is SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"_

"_Pichu is the most childish creature I've ever met, and to me, this is HELL!" He thought. "I wonder how he's doing in my head…"_

_Pichu was running for his life through the back alleys of Mute City. He could never remember being so frightened. There were bright flashing lights everywhere, and cheering F-Zero fans all over the place. "This is as bad as the Fuchsia City Yakuza territory!" Then, a pack of F-Zero racers screamed past him. He cried out in shock, then fainted._

This fainting caused a sudden malfunction in the machine. Sparks flew everywhere, and then lightning bolts struck all the Smashers. They all fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh hell, they're going to kill me!" cried E.Gadd. "Although, with any luck, they'll be out until tomorrow. Maybe they'll have forgotten all about it."

The clean-up crew came in and took all the Smashers back to their bedrooms. But no one could be prepared for what was revealed in the morning…

That concludes Chapter 2. I hope you are all intrigued about what happens next in… Super Switch Bros Brawl!


	3. Chapter 3: Uncommon SideEffects, Pt 1

CHAPTER 3: Uncommon Side-effects, Pt 1

A fan-fic by LegendofHugh and Coonamatatah, 2006.

Disclaimer: All characters in this fiction are owned by Nintendo. I do not own any characters degraded in this fic for your pleasure.

Once everyone had been taken back to his or her rooms, Luigi was the first to regain consciousness.

"Is it just me, or is my bed extra comfy this morning" he thought as he rolled over and expected to see his Poltergust. What he saw was………

"Mario?!" He cried. Then he promptly fainted.

Peach woke to the sound of a boiler._ Why can I hear a boiler? Isn't the boiler in the janitor's closet? And what's this hard thing next to me?_ She got out of the bed and found the light switch. She flicked it on and saw the Poltergust. _Oh my god. _Then she looked down. She thought 2 things. First:_ Why am I a man?_ Then:_ WHAT THE HELL!!_ She promptly fainted.

Mario woke up in a big double bed, feeling like he had grown overnight and dropped 40 pounds. He rolled over and saw a princess._ But it wasn't Peach! _

"Zelda?" He cried in alarm, " How did you…Why am I… When did this… If you're here than who am… Oh no no no no no no no this can't be happening!" He rushed to the mirror. Link stared back at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Link was just waking up as well and he felt as though he had gained weight somehow. He rolled over and saw a princess. _But it wasn't Zelda!!! _

"Peach?" He cried in alarm, " How did you…Why am I… When did this… If you're here than who am… Oh no no no no no no no this can't be happening!" He rushed to the mirror. Mario stared back at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

His scream woke up Ganondorf, who opened his eyes, expecting to see pictures of Link's face on several targets and dartboards. In reality, he saw microphones.

"What?" He tried to mumble. What he said was "Jig?" _I must still be asleep_. He attempted to scratch his back, but his arms wouldn't reach. _Huh, why are my arms so short, and where am I anyway? _He spied a mirror on the wall and looked into it.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he tried to cry in anguish. He really screamed: "PPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF!!". _Oh my GOD! I'M CUTE!_

Jigglypuff woke up to what seemed to be her own scream. _I must have really taken a hit from that lightning, _she thought. She sat up, ready to record her latest album, but saw instead a picture of Link on a dartboard. She looked down slowly and saw herself in black armour, not to mention being 10 times taller than usual. _Oh my GOD! I'M UGLY!_

Ness woke up and immediately thought: _God, it's kinda hot in here. _Then, with far more effort than what was normally required, he stood up. Then he realized he was encased in a green, spiked shell, plus he couldn't feel his psychic powers bringing him the thoughts of others for him to gossip with. _Uh oh, _he though. Then he fainted.

Bowser woke up, feeling much more feeble and weak than usual. _What the hell is going on? _He couldn't feel his shell, or his claws. Instead, all he could feel was a human body, albeit a kid's one. Then he had a rush of voices in his brain. He was pretty sure they belonged to the other Smashers, and it seemed to be their thoughts. He estimated that about half the Smashers were awake or just waking. _But only Ness can do that, _he thought. _But that means… uh oh. _Then he fainted.

Samus awoke in what appeared to be the Safe. She felt terrible. No, she felt morbidly obese, flatulent, greedy and lazy. She looked down. _Oh hell no. I'm, I'm, I'm WARIO! _Her panic set Wario's body ticking, and a large gas emission sent her flying into the wall. The last thing she thought before she fell unconscious was: _I am going to kill E.Gadd._

Wario woke, and felt fitter and somehow sexier than he had ever felt in his life. He then realized he was zooming around in orbit of the planet. He looked down, and realized he was a woman. _All right! I'm inside Samus' body! _Then the gunship stopped, and dropped him down to Earth. Wario was slightly worried about the fact that he was dropping several hundred feet without a parachute. The last thing he thought before falling unconscious was: _E.Gadd is a freaking legend!_

Zelda woke up, and, like every other morning, rolled over to look at her man, Link. Instead, she seemed to roll right off the room of the Mansion. After getting up, she found that her nose was huge and deformed, and she overbalanced and fell over again. _Wow, _she thought. _I'm really hungry for fruit. Uh oh. Am I… _she looked down and saw she had a white belly and green skin. She screamed, but it came out as an "Arararararara!"

Yoshi awoke and saw his green-dressed friend Link yelling at a mirror. _What the HELL?! _He looked down and saw himself in a regal nightdress, and then realized he wasn't hungry at all. _That's really weird. Uh oh. Am I…_ He saw a Triforce mark on his hand, which he then realized was a woman's. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's the end of Chapter 3. Things are getting very weird at the Smash Mansion. People seem to be trading bodies with their friends! Is it from E.Gadd's machine malfunctioning? Has everyone else in the mansion swapped bodies as well? Find out in the next chapter of… SUPER SWITCH BROS BRAWL!


	4. Chapter 4: EGadd's Big UhOh

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or its characters, yak, yak, yak, you've read it all before.

CHAPTER 4: E.Gadd's Big Uh-Oh

Hell, has it really been almost 7 months since I updated? Well, the main reason for that is I'm just a teenager, and between school, a part-time job, and a lack of inspiration I've had no time. So, hooray for holidays, now I can start again!

OK, seeing as the Smashers have all swapped bodies, this story will probably be quite hard to read sometimes. Perhaps I shouldn't have chosen such a complicated idea for my first ever fan-fic. Oh well.

E.Gadd was working in his lab the morning after the accident. He wasn't worried about anything. He had a beating from the Smashers coming his way, he knew that for sure, but he would accept it in the name of science. His Mind Reader obviously needed some tweaking, plus he would have to find new, more expendable test subjects, like the Wire Frames. If he continually fried the Mansion's most important inhabitants, Master Hand would throw him from there to Corneria!

He thought no more, however, as some of the Smashers came into his lab. There was something not right, though. They all walked strangely, Yoshi was repeatedly falling over, and for once Bowser and Ganondorf weren't threatening all the others will a brutal thrashing in the arena!

"Err… how are all of you this morning?" E.Gadd ventured.

"Freaking crappy, Nutty Professor!" said Ness.

"I beg your pardon, son? I don't think your mother would want you talking like that, Ness!"

"I'm not NESS! I'M BOWSER!"

And then the full extent of what had happened yesterday hit E.Gadd. "You… you're all in each other's bodies, aren't you?"

"That's-a right!" said Link.

"Link, did you swap with Mario?"

"Yes," came the answer from Mario's body.

"Well, this is completely confusing!" said E.Gadd. "Alright," he said, pulling out piece of chalk and crossing over to the chalkboard. "Let's try doing a roll-call, just like every other morning."

"OK," he said, starting to write up names on the board. "We've established that Mario and Link have swapped bodies… as have Ness and Bowser."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get back to a nice, non-ugly human form, thank you." said Ness.

"Little freaking psycho-boy! I'll kill you!" screamed Bowser, as he charged at Ness. Ness just reached down with his large reptilian paw and grabbed Bowser, dangling him upside-down.

"Hey, come on Ness! Put me down!" complained the Koopa King.

"Hahahahahaha! Yeah, not so funny, is it?!" laughed Ness.

"Moving on!" yelled E.Gadd. "Peach!"

"Here…" said a voice coming from Luigi.

"So Luigi, you've swapped with Peach…" After receiving an affirmative nod, E.Gadd added those names to the board.

"Ganondorf!"

Jigglypuff turned red and slowly raise a very small hand.

"OK," said Mario "That-a is the freaking funniest-a thing ever!"

"Jigglypuff and Ganondorf swapped… heh, you're really going to kill me, aren't you Ganondorf?" asked E.Gadd as he wrote.

"Jiggly Jig," said Ganondorf menacingly.

"Yoshi?" asked the professor.

"Brrrrrrrrrrring…" said Zelda's body sadly.

"Right… that's going to make things hard…" said E.Gadd, writing those names as well. "So that leaves… Samus and Wario…"

Samus was throwing water over her (Wario's) body in a vain attempt to get rid of the smell. Wario was currently feeling over his (Samus') body, thus drawing a death glare from Samus.

"Hey Samus," said Wario, "I just got an idea…"

_Oh shit…_thought Samus.

"Either you give-a me weekly $500 payments, or I start-a walking around in your body with-a your boobs on-a display!"

"Wario, stop thinking about your fat wallet and your fellow Smasher's breasts for one minute please!" said E.Gadd. "OK, that's half the list done, since the Ice Climbers are out and weren't affected by the Mind Reader. Someone get the alarm raised to wake the other Smasher's and someone else get Master Hand. Somehow I think we'll need an all-powerful floating glove. Meet back here in half an hour and in the meantime, pair up with your body-swapee and teach each other how to use the bodies."

"Do I really have to?" asked Samus.

"Fair point," conceded E.Gadd. He pulled out a ray gun and shot Wario. "He'll be out for about half an hour, so you don't lose any modesty due to that freak. You on the other hand, will just have to figure out Wario's body systems yourself and maybe… no offence, Samus, but…"

"Take a shower?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone scurried out of the room… leaving E.Gadd to think about one thing: _How the hell am I going to fix this?_

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll just remind everyone of the swaps so far:

Mario – Link

Luigi – Peach

Ganondorf – Jigglypuff

Zelda – Yoshi

Bowser – Ness

Samus – Wario

As for the rest of the Smashers, I'll reveal these:

Pichu – Captain Falcon (well, they were the first to swap, really)

Fox – Kirby

Marth – Pikachu

Try and work out the rest for yourself, please review, and if you're lucky, I'll get another chapter done real soon. By the way, I have no idea how long this story will go for.


End file.
